


concerto for tuxedo and former criminal

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [10]
Category: BADDY - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: In a world now re-introduced to the concept of crime, Goody wants to support the cause of justice. Baddy is trying to help, for certain definitions of 'trying' and 'help'.
Relationships: Goody/Baddy (BADDY)
Series: guess-the-author fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Kudos: 3
Collections: Guess the Author Round four





	concerto for tuxedo and former criminal

“Baddy!” Goody yelled, rummaging through her desk. “Baddy, did you steal my handcuffs again? You’re going to make us late!”

She slammed the desk drawers and began lifting up piles of papers to look under them, sneezing as dust flew into the air. Getting the police department back into proper running order (rather than mainly-ornamental patrols) after so many decades was proving to be a harder process than she thought. The first time she re-opened the capitol precinct she had nearly passed out looking at all the cobwebs.

Luckily, Baddy had proved to be surprisingly good at cleaning, and only occasionally needed extra encouragement in the form of Goody standing on a chair and screaming to be rescued from dust bunnies.

For a master criminal he was very easy to manipulate.

“Looking for...these?”

Goody could guess what Baddy was doing: posing seductively against the doorframe of her office, holding out the handcuffs.

“Hand them over,” she demanded, sticking a hand out from under the desk.

“You are no fun today,” Baddy pouted.

Goody backed out from under the desk, brushing some dust off her knees as she stood up. “Would you rather be wearing them again?” 

“I-I mean, y-y-ye…” He trailed off, his eyebrows going up behind the sunglasses as he looked her up and down. “Why are you wearing that!?”

Goody twirled. “You mean your spare tux?”

Baddy nodded vigorously, running a hand through his hair.

“My mom took it in for me. I thought our casino sting would go better if I fit in with the crowd.” She stepped forward in a smooth tango lunge, grabbing Baddy around the waist and dipping him. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“W-well.” Baddy coughed. “I think you’re a perfectly convincing criminal. You stole my heart, after all.”

Goody laughed, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on herself. Seeing how wide his eyes were under the sunglasses made her want to kiss him...but that would have to wait. “Try any more cheesy lines like that and we won’t be having handcuff fun time once we get back. Come on, I’m driving today.”

“You’d look more convincing with a cigarette,” Baddy said hopefully as Goody hopped into the white convertible (undercover jobs had a lot of perks).

“Don’t push it,” Goody said, glancing over before putting a foot on the gas pedal. “And those had better be chocolate.”

“They are, I—OH GOD ARE SPEED LIMITS NOT PART OF THE LAW TO YOU!?”


End file.
